Technical Field
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device for configuring a vehicle seatbelt apparatus.
Related Art
In a vehicle seatbelt retractor (webbing take-up device) described in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. 6-8122, rotation of a take-up shaft in a pullout direction is restricted by an engagement portion (lock teeth of a lock plate) of a pivoted pawl engaging with teeth on a latch plate provided to the take-up shaft (ratchet teeth of a lock gear). In such a retractor, in order to inspect whether the desired setting has been achieved for the gap between the teeth of the latch plate and the engagement portion of the pawl during pawl operation, the gap between the teeth of the latch plate and the engagement portion of the pawl when the spool is operated is sometimes assessed when components configuring a lock mechanism are in an assembled state.
However, in the above retractor, due to the components configuring the lock mechanism and the side plate of the base being disposed at the side of the location to be assessed, when assessing the gap assessment cannot be made from face-on (or in other words by looking along the axial direction of the take-up shaft). This makes it necessary to perform assessment of the gap from a diagonal direction, making assessment difficult.